With the development of a high-resolution image acquisition device, quality of an obtained picture is increasingly higher, and contradictions between massive image data and limited storage space and between the massive image data and limited network bandwidth are increasingly prominent; therefore, to work out a better image compression method is of great significance for reducing image transmission bandwidth and the storage space.
Currently, mainstream picture storage formats are Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG) and Portable Network Graphics (PNG), and for picture capacity compression technologies for such two types of pictures, a manner of removing redundant information in a picture is generally used. Generally, ancillary information in a picture in a JPEG format is removed and ancillary information in an ancillary chunk in a PNG format is removed. Another compression manner is reducing resolution of a picture, to achieve an objective of reducing space occupied by the picture.
During implementation of the present disclosure, the inventor finds that the existing technology has at least the following problems:
For the picture compression manner in which ancillary information in a picture is removed, although a requirement of lossless compression can be met, picture compression efficiency is low, and compression is insufficient; and for the picture compression manner in which the resolution is reduced, lossy compression is performed, which cannot guarantee original picture data.